deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom
Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom is a What-If Death Battle. Description RWBY vs W.I.T.C.H.! Which of these two leaders of their groups is the it girl? Interlude Wiz: Leaders come in all shapes and sizes. Boomstick: Including the ones who were insecure at first but get into the hang of things, like these two bitches! Ruby Rose, the leader of RWBY and RNJR... Wiz: ...and Will Vandom, Leader of W.I.T.C.H. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ruby Rose Wiz: Despite being the young half sister of Yang Xiao Long... Boomstick: Don't you just mean sister, Wizard? Wiz: Well, they are not just sisters, but half sisters, Boomstick. Boomstick: You mean one of their parents cheated on there significant other? Wiz: No, but after Raven Branwen's adventurous disappearance after the birth of Yang, Taiyang Xiao Long did have an affairing moment with Summer Rose, who died sometime after Ruby's birth. Boomstick: Oh, okay then, I wander if I have any half siblings that I didn't know about? Wiz: (sighs) Anyways, Ruby was then accepted into Beacon Academy after a brief combat moment against Roman Torchwick and his goons. Boomstick: She was even acquainted with Yang, despite being deserted by Yang herself so she can flirt with some dudes. Also, it did not do good for Ruby with Weiss Schnee being a Douchebag at her. Wiz: But they eventually learned to work together, no matter how much they hit each others' heads, along with Yang and the fourth member, Blake Belladonna, which would create the team known as RWBY. Boomstick: Her weapon of choice is always her trusty Crescent Rose, a special type of scythe that enables to cut off parts of foes, including the head, thus making her like the Grim Reaper in Red Riding Hood's clothing for mid to close range combat, it also doubles as a gun that fires various ammunition in forms of Dust, with the four most well known types between Fire Dust to burn her foes into cinders and ashes. Wiz: It can also fire Ice Dust that shoots big spikes made of pure solid ice. Boomstick: She can shock and paralyze foes too when she fires out the Electric dust as well. And of course it can fire Gravity Dust, which not only produces a black muzzle flash with each shot, but also increases recoil effect when firing that thing and propels Ruby to faster acceleration speeds. Wiz: Speaking of her speeds, her Semblance allows her to dash in any direction with unnatural speeds. Boomstick: Wow, sounds like a good race time moment with our favorite hedgehog as well as a combat moment with the Web-slinger and even blue masked ninja turtle we know of. Wiz: Though her semblance also causes whirlwinds to come and suck in anyone and anything within its range. Boomstick: Dorothy's house was lucky it was not any of Ruby's though. Wiz: For all she has done since the first day at Beacon, Ruby single-handedly defeated a pack of Beowolves in a single day, and won a food fight war against team JNPR. Boomstick: And despite having help, she decapitated a Nevermore bird, as well as used her quick thinking to defeat Neopolitan and used her Silver Eyes to not only freeze the Grimm Dragon, but also turned that hot bitch who killed our favorite red-headed warrior vixen, into an amputated mute pirate chic, which would serve her right. Wiz: She also managed to defeat a Beringal, a species of Grimm that resembles a gorilla, as well as tanking in the most powerful attack used by the beringal that sent her flying, as well as being the current member of RNJR, with former JNPR members Juane, Nora, and Ren as her teammates while being separated from Weiss, Blake and even her own older sister, Yang. Boomstick: But of course, she is not without her weaknesses, for starters, her cape can be easy for exploitation, making stealth impossible at times. Wiz: She is also heavily reliant on her Crescent Rose, if she were to lose via confiscation or being destroyed or lost, she is left to retreat, especially when she has very little hand-to-hand combat experience compared to her sister. As for her Semblance, it won't help her out when carrying heavy loads, like her robotic friend, Penny Polendina. But with the setbacks aside, she can prove whatever it takes to be a good leader for RNJR. Boomstick: As long as she can be focused on the team fights and not let her childish qualities get the best of her. (Ruby is giggling about seeing the rabbit logo on Juane's shirt and falls on her back still laughing about it) Will Vandom Wiz: Born on January 19, 1991; as one of two children to a set of divorced parents, Wilhemina Vandom, or Will for short, was living the life of any ordinary girl her age. Boomstick: Then one day, she and her mother moved to Heatherfield where she met her first friend, Taranee Cook who has also moved to Heatherfield a few days before. Wiz: They became fast friend, as well as best friends, even before making more friends in Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin, then after an incident at a Halloween party, to where Will and the gang escape unharmed, they went on over to the house of Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin, due to a strange dream that they had in common. Boomstick: Then dear old granny Lin told the girls about the Guardians of Kandrakar, a quintuo of warriors that the girls were destined to become. Wiz: Will was given the Heart of Kandrakar, a magical pendant that enables her and the girls to transform to their superhero forms by channeling the great five elemental energizes of the Aurameres into them. Boomstick: Wow, not only were these girls like the Ninja Turtles, but like Captain Planet as well. Wiz: In certain ways, you see Earth went to Cornelia, Fire went to Taranee, Wind went to Hay Lin, Water went to Irma, and of course for Will, she got the Heart, which also makes her the leader of the group known as 'W.I.T.C.H.' Boomstick: That makes sense to me. Wiz: When she has that out for combat, she can be able to wield absolute energy, project a pink energy powered force field, release blinding light from the heart, she can even use the energy for pulses, rays, blasts, and beams; and out of course, her power is that of Quintessence. Boomstick: Quin-te..what in the hell is that? Wiz: Quintessence is the fifth and highest element that is known in ancient and medieval times. When Will has that element by her side, not only does it grant her superhuman strength, it also grants her electrokinetic properties like creating lightning bolts and bring electric appliances to life. Boomstick: She better not try to go near my fridge full of beers then. Wiz: Anyways, she can also go through time and space, make illusional copies of the heart as well. Yet for all the powers she has, Will, along with the rest of the group can be powerless when confronted by the Star of Threbe, which is like the girls' own Kryptonite to their Superman. Boomstick: But at least she has accomplished certain, such as resisting the magic of the black rose, tanking in a hit from a steel beam, and even using a big-ass tree for a baseball bat. Wiz: She can also break steel and rock with just one punch and lasted a few seconds in a fight against Takeda's robots on her own. Boomstick: Guess I should find some sort of security to keep this crazy chic away from my house. Wiz: Bad idea. Will Vandom: Hey, give me a break! I'm a guardian of the veil! You're just some guy at the bottom of a hole! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight We open up in a woodland forest, and we see a red hooded character with a cape in a black dress, wielding a red mechanical scythe in her hands, the hood is removed by the wearer revealing a childlike face with silver eyes and reddish black colored pixie hair, her name is Ruby Rose. Ruby: Man, not a single Grimm in sight since my errand for the team. And I was looking forward to my snack when I build up my appetite. But just as she was about to return to her team, there came a sudden pink colored sphere of energy who then reveals the user to be a girl in red colored pixie hair, wearing an attire made of a pink long sleeved shirt, green mini skirt, lengthy socks in blue and green stripes, and purple boots, her name is Will Vandom. Will: Well, that was sure one heck of a fight Phobos put up. Ruby: Hold it, pawn of Salem. Will: Oh, hi, I didn't know you were talking to me. Ruby: And it will be your last when I am done with you. Will: You want a fight, huh? Okay, but don't say I wouldn't warn you. Both teenage girls get to their poses. (Cue Battlefield stage theme from Super Smash Bros. Melee) FIGHT! Ruby begins to use her Crescent Rose to try and cut Will with, but the red headed tomboy herself teleports from one side to another and fires some pulses at the childish leader, who uses her semblance to avoid the blasts. Ruby: You want some blasts, huh? Well here are some for you. Ruby then turns her Rose Crescent into a gun and fires some Electric shots at her foe, but Will managed to dodge those in the nick of time. Will: That is shocking of you to do something like that, but can you handle this? Will fires some of her own shocks, but the black haired girl herself dodges and fires some shots of Icicles at Will. Will: Whoa! Will was dodging them and got close to Ruby and gave her a good kick in the gut and made her hit a few trees leaving holes on them the shape of her and then Ruby stops herself and uses her Semblance again. Ruby: It will take more than that! She races to Will again and fires some flames from her Crescent Rose, only for the red headed tomboy to dodge in time. Will: Okay, this ends now. She then raises her Heart of Kandrakar to give it her all yet. Will: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Quintessence! Will gives out a blast that spread throughout the woods, and though Ruby did get pushed back some, she kept her guard up. Ruby: It will be over when I say it's over. Ruby then unleashes another blast, one that is black and causes a tornado to happen and suck up anything nearby, and Will gets caught in it, she punches through every tree that her strength can muster, and by the time she escapes the tornado, Ruby follows it up with a surprising decapitation to the tomboy. Ruby lands on her feet with pride, while her opponent lies in two pieces. Ruby: And it's over, now that I fought someone, I better return to my team, hopefully they have cookies. Ruby uses her semblance to leave the woods to her team. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, that is some deep shot there! Wiz: Will maybe older and level headed, but Ruby has faced a foe similar to her before. Bomstick: And that is dear old pirate chic herself. Wiz: Plus, remeber that she took a punch from a Beringal, so there was little to no reason to say that Will's strength is any different. Boomstick: Will has been Rose to lose her head to Ruby. Wiz: The Winner is Ruby Rose. Boomstick: Happy Halloween, viewers. Trivia *This is Maxevil's Ninety Sixth Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's third Death Battle to pit a Disney character and a Rooster Teeth character against each other, the first two are Cinder Fall vs Maleficent and Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos. *This is Maxevil's second "Comic Book vs Web Show" themed Death Battle, the first is Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, and the next one is Neo vs Arachnid. *This is the Seventh Death Battle to be made in Commemoration, in which this honors the realease of RWBY Volume 4 and the 15th anniversary of the first W.I.T.C.H. comic book, the first six are Bayonetta vs Ursula, Krang vs Reagan, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, and Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man. *This is Maxevil's nineteenth Death to pit 2 or more female combatants against each other, the first eighteen are Catwoman vs Black Cat, W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Princess Celestia vs Palutena, Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Peach vs Lucina, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Lorelei vs Malva, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, and Trixie vs Pudding. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle to be done on a holiday, this time being on Halloween 2016, the first three were Pikachu vs Stitch, Raphael vs Charizard, and Riptor vs Dingodile. *This is the eighth of Maxevil's Death Battles to feature a character from his lineup to appear in this season, this time being Will Vandom who previously starred in the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale; the first eight are Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Captain Jack Sparrow in Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Amy Rose in Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Bowser in Groudon vs Bowser, Bane in Bane vs Captain America, Majin Buu in Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, and both Pete and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik in Pete VS Dr. Eggman; and the next one is Homer Simpson in Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is Maxevil's seventy first Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first seventy are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, and Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only); and the next one is Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles on a Holiday Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016